I'm Only Me When I'm With You
by pixiealice4ever
Summary: Bella and Paul have been best friends forever. A new guy comes in town trying to steal Bella's heart. Who will she choose? Her all time friend who knows things about her she can't tell anyone else. Or the new guy with a sweet, romantic player? read!


_**HEY GUYS! I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT! SORRY ABOUT MY OTHER STORIES! I REALLY AM BUT I PROMISE IF YOU READ THIS ONE AND REVIEW I WON'T GIVE UP ON IT! THANKS FOR GIVING IT A CHANCE!!**_

_**~ALICE THE PIXIE~

* * *

**_

_**BELLA'S POINT-OF-VIEW**_

"Bella! Bella! Bella! Wake up!" My best friend Paul shaking me awake, while knelling on the floor beside the couch.

Paul and I have been best friends since we were in diapers. Our parents had been really close…when they were around. A couple years ago, once my brother Jared was finally so sick of this town and my parent's town as soon as he turned 18, and Seth got his scholarship to go to MMA (Manhattan Music Academy), my parents left the country. They used to always fight so they said they needed to "strengthen their love and their marriage" or some crap like that. So it's just me, not that I care, I prefer being by myself. Then there is always Paul. He was here when all my Parents weren't around, and when my brothers were off being idiots. He protected me, and gave me a shoulder to cry on.

I groaned and opened my eyes looking into his dark caramel eyes. When I did he sighed in relief and stood up off the floor, and looked down at me.

"God Bells, you had me worried there for a while. Now get up! We gotta go to school or we'll be late!" He said as he ripped the blanket off me and turned off the TV.

"Ugh. I think I'll skip today. I had a long night." I said before flipping onto my stomach begging him to just leave to sulk.

I heard him sigh deeply before he moved my legs and sat on the couch rubbing my back. It wasn't weird; it's just how it was for us. We never really liked each other more than just friends…well except for when I was like 12…. but that doesn't count. I sighed and sat up leaning against the arm of the couch. I pulled my knees against my chest and rested my chin on them looking at my best friend. He just looked back at me with concern in his eyes, already knowing why I was sleeping on the couch, and why I had "a long night".

"They called again didn't they?" He asked simply, looking directly into my eyes.

"Yah. They're in Morocco, and they won't be able to come back until May. Just in time for graduation." I said looking at the ceiling, trying to hold back the tears.

They promised to be home for my birthday, Christmas and my performance. I belong to this program that helps people with an interest in music, and art, to be able to put together portfolios, and routines to get into the top arts colleges. But I'm interested in all of them; I love art, dancing, playing piano and guitar, and singing. So I have an art show in January, a dance show in February, and a concert in which I will be singing, and playing a few songs I wrote. But my parents can't come to any of them. My birthday is actually today, and my parents had called me at 11:00 last night to say they couldn't make it back in time for any of my big events. I had already cleaned the house, prepared for a big birthday dinner FOR THEM, and cancelled my practices for the night.

"Ugh. Can't they just come for something?! Their your freaking' parents for crying out loud!" Paul burst.

I jumped shocked at his anger, I could see it in his eyes, he was furious. And I was glad I had him. He is all I have now, and he cares so much about me, even though he has it worse than me. He lives with his older brother who works in Seattle as a waiter, so they don't have very much money. Also, he is never home. Their parents died about three years ago in a fire. Paul literally lost everything, while I lived in this huge house that is surrounded by a gate, with anything I wanted. And it is all because my parents felt bad for leaving me, but not bad enough to stay.

"Whatever Paul, its not like they haven't done this before. Remember my dance recital last year? And all my soccer games and tournaments I've been in since I was four? I'm used to it. They also told be to go buy a new car for my 18th birthday present. So I'm just going to milk it. Their rich anyways," I said as I moved to his side and hugged him.

He hugged me back sighing, "So. Are we gonna skip school and go spend your parents money? Or are we going to go to school like those other losers?" he asked with a smirk.

"I'll get dressed and grab my keys," I said before hopping off the couch and running to the spiral staircase.

Yes! Today is going to be the best day EVER. I'm 18, so I'm a legal adult, AND I get to skip a day of school. AWESOME. Its not like I'm missing anything anyways, its senior year and today is a private study day for my drawing class, dance class, choir class, and most of my other teachers are at a convention or something. And I have an "A" average anyways.

When I finally got to my attic bedroom, I ran to my dresser pulling out dark wash skinny jeans, a v-neck neon yellow t-shirt, black zip-up hoodie, and my special neon yellow converse. Then I grabbed my neon yellow winter vest, and went to pack my purse. I have a black sack purse that goes over my shoulder and hangs a little bellow my hip. I stuff my leather black wallet (with my credit card in it), cucumber melon lotion, and a comb. Then I grabbed my keys and ran down the stairs, where Paul was waiting. He must have gone into his "guest room" even though he almost lived here, because he had changed too. Paul was wearing his usual baggy light wash jeans that were hanging a little low so you could see his neon yellow boxers I had bought for his birthday last year. He was also wearing a v-neck black and grey t-shirt from pacsun, a grey volcom hoodie, his favorite ice blue beanie, and ice blue converse. Paul was leaning casually against the wall waiting for me. When he noticed me he smiled hugely and walked over to the door.

"Ready to go my lady?" he asked with a smirk on his face, as he opened the door.

I had to laugh at that as I said, "Yes, thank you kind sir."

We both laughed as we walked out of the house locking the door. Then we made our way to the driveway where my silver minivan was waiting. It was my moms for when she had to drive all of us around, especially my few girl friends and me to soccer games. But when they left, I just took it over, but today I would buy a new car and sell this one. When we sat in the van, and turned on the radio to "The Great Escape" by Boys Like Girls and sang along to the lyrics while we drove to the car dealers in Seattle.

**A COUPLE HOURS LATER.**

We had gotten my new car and I was SO excited. It was really expensive, but it's my parents money, so boo hoo them. It's their fault. Anyways, I got an Ashton Martin Vanquish **(A/N it is an awesome car! It is so cool!!!)**. It is amazingly fast!

Now I'm driving around Seattle trying to figure out what we should do with our day. Paul is really quiet, thinking about it too. That's when I get an idea.

"How about we go to that really big Brass Bell in town? I could use some stuff." I suggested.

"Sure sounds good to me, then we can just get some food and head back to Forks and get a movie on DVR or something." Paul responded. I just smiled at him and parked in front of Brass Bell.

We got out of my new car, and locked it before walking into the store. It was deserted, because it was a business and school day. I ran off to do my shopping, because I knew exactly what I needed. Paul just tagged along.

**45 MINUTES LATER**

I had finished getting all my stuff and I was checking out. I had picked out two books of black staffs, a new pack of guitar picks, all the stuff I need to be able to record my songs into my MacBook Pro, a pack of 100 blank CDs, and a new acoustic guitar. I was proud of myself, and just handed the cashier the credit card so I didn't have to look at the bill, I didn't want to feel guilty.

After I finished my shopping we walked back to my car and opened the trunk to put all my stuff in, so we could go get lunch, since it was about noon. We saw a Panda Express when we were driving around so we walked down the street and got our meals and ate, talked, and laughed until we finally got in my car and headed home.

**ONCE THEY PULLED INTO BELLA'S DRIVE WAY**

Once we pulled into my driveway I threw my keys to Paul so he could get my stuff from the trunk, and I ran to unlock the front door. I kept the door open for him and ran up to my room. I grabbed my silver soccer shorts, a black v-neck long-sleeved shirt, and my fluffy black socks. I quickly changed, and grabbed my box set of the Harry Potter movies, before running downstairs.

When I finally made it down stairs my stuff was waiting at the foot of the stairs, so I jumped over it all. I looked at the couch to see Paul lounging waiting for me too come down.

I smiled at him while holding up the movies and said, "I got some movies! Go change into you're PJs you're sleeping over, we have A LOT of movies to watch. Do you want anything to drink?"

"So you're kidnapping me again? Ok," He said as he stood up, "and a coke sounds good."

Once Paul began up the stairs I ran in the kitchen and opened the fridge. I grabbed two old school bottles of coke, and two cups of ice, before I walked back into the living room. Paul wasn't there yet so I put the cups down and went to the closet to get blankets and pillows. When I came back into the room Paul was walking down the stairs in navy-blue basketball shorts (which were low so you could see his boxers a little), and a wife beater that hugged his chest in the best places to make him look even more muscular than usual. I didn't want him think I liked him that way so I looked away quickly and set up the pillows and blankets.

"Ok Paul. Ready to go to Hogwarts?" I asked with a smirk playing on my lips.

"Hell yah!" He boomed as he jumped onto the couch, but he fell when he landed and ended up on me.

We laughed for about 10 minutes before we started Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone.

About two hours later we finished the first movie and were starving so I got up to order pizza. We ordered a large cheese pizza with a side of chicken wings. Once I ordered the pizza from my cell phone (that had been charging) I unplugged it and went to talk to Paul.

We were talking about my past relationships and laughing about how big of losers they all were, when the doorbell rang.

"Hmm…. It seems a little early but it must be the pizza, I'll be right back," I said as I grabbed the cash from the table and walked to the front door.

I opened the front door, and I almost passed out at the sight of the Greek God that stood right before me.


End file.
